Lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado
by chary black
Summary: Hermione es una estudiante de la academia de inefables, donde tiene que hacer un proyecto con  cierto ex slyterin que le enseñara a ver la vida de otra manera... OoC AU primera historia, pasen y dejen un comentario pleasee!...
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Draco:  
Hermano espero que estés bien, bueno mejor que yo te lo aseguro; no quiero un te lo dije pero la verdad tenias razón, déjame decirte que injusta es la vida: Harry el cara-rajada-salvador de todos los tiempos-me creo mucho-Potter ¡ya es auror! Así como lo lees; mientras yo tuve que pasar por toda una revisión de bienes, de que si en mi familia eran mortífagos, de que si yo tenía la marca. No puedo creer que mientras yo apenas estoy en mi primer año después de todo un procedimiento de aceptación por la escuela de aurores "El niño que vivió y al que le debemos nuestras vidas" (sarcasmo claro está) ya esté trabajando en el ministerio. Y con su propia oficina…. Bueno al menos el pobretón si tubo que estudiar aquí, no es que me encante compartir clases con él, pero al menos tendrá que matarse en clases como yo, aunque claro que ser el mejor amiguito de San Potter deja frutos y él los esta aprovechando muy bien.  
Bueno por las clases no me puedo quejar la verdad es como siempre me lo imagine, es muy satisfactorio ver que crecer en un ambiente lleno de magia obscura deja buenos conocimientos; si bien no cuento con el apoyo y simpatía de muchos, nadie ha podido negar que nací para ser auror, aunque a muchos les pese (y no va para ti hermano). Si no te negare que tu propuesta de irnos a viajar por el mundo no fue tentadora, pero hasta que no se aclare nada de la herencia de mis padres no puedo andar por la vida derrochando dinero hermano y lo mejor es que lo más pronto posible me ponga a trabajar (por más que me duela eso) y que mejor que en algo en lo que soy bueno y que me gusta ¿no crees? Aparte que, sin ofender; estar detrás de un escritorio poniendo mi cara bonita jamás fue algo que me inspirara mucho, así que… aquí estoy.  
Nos pidieron que eligiéramos algo sobre lo que nos especializaremos y claro yo me decidí al instante por maldiciones imperdonables, claro que tu y yo somos expertos en eso y gracias a nuestros padres, sobre todo en los cruciatus; en elaboración e identificación de pócimas, pan comido y encantamientos protectores, esto último siempre me ha llamado la atención aunque por eso ultimo tendré que hacer un proyecto con algún estudiante de la escuela de inefables… gracias a Merlín el cerebro de la comadreja no da para tanto y solo solicito para maldiciones y contra maldiciones eso me lo quitara del mapa el año que entra ya que será cuando comience mi proyecto.  
Bueno hermano me tengo que ir a clase, como te imaginaras no tengo muchos amigos aquí (sino observa la extensión de la carta) en los cuales confíe, claro que no faltan los lame botas patéticos y las zorras esas sí que están a la orden del día….  
Me despido espero algunas lechuzas desde donde andes esta demás decir que te diviertas sabiendo cómo eres, pero si encuentras algo bueno por allá (sabes a lo que me refiero) no te olvides de los hermanos; estamos en contacto dragón.

B. Zabinni

Un muchacho alto de tez extremadamente blanca, ojos grises como el mercurio y pelo rubio platinado que le quedaba un poco largo, sonrió al terminar de leer la carta de su amigo, hacia apenas una semana que se habían separado, Blaise se había ido a su escuela de aurores donde tenían un internado y Draco se había dedicado a preparar todo para su viaje, quería alejarse de todo y de todos. Cuando le propuso el viaje a Blaise este jamás imagino que lo haría de manera muggle, pero se había convencido por que realmente quería despejar su mente, si bien el no tenía problemas con lo de su herencia después de la guerra, si tenía muchas dudas respecto a todo lo que había pasado en ella, desde la muerte de sus padres; que aunque no fueran los mejores fueron sus padres, hasta el señalamiento social por ser hijo de mortífagos, eso era lo que más lo había unido a Blaise en los últimos meses, que los dos estaban pasando por lo mismo; de repente escucho un ruido y observo que todos subían al grandioso crucero en el que se iba a embarcar, porque sí, iba a viajar de manera muggle pero eso no significaba que no lo hiciera con categoría, como todo un Malfoy. Suspiro y subió a encontrar su camarote. Pensando solamente en todo lo que haría al llegar a América.

Un año después….

-Quítate de mi camino Weasley, tengo prisa. Un joven de unos 19 años de edad alto, de complexión recia, pelo negro y ojos marrones muy apuesto, trataba de hacerse paso entre la multitud que estaba en el pasillo hasta que se topo con un pelirrojo que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Que pasa Zabinni te está afectando separarte de nuevo de tu amiguito Malfoy. Le contesto el pelirrojo mientras le obstruía el paso para llegar a su destino.  
-No tanto como a ti sepárate de tu querido San Potter, contesto fríamente mientras se le dibujaba en el rostro una mueca de superioridad, de seguro estuviste todo el verano convenciéndolo de que te consiguiera una oficina en el ministerio, ¿verdad?  
A Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas y estuvo a punto de contestar cuando..  
-¿Hola amor como estas?, una castaña hermosa que Zabinni juro haber visto antes apareció y saludo a su compañero con un beso en la mejilla sin darse cuenta que él estaba ahí.  
-bien amor, respondió en tono dulce y con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente se volvió a voltear a su compañero fijando su mirada mas fría y que reservaba solo para sus enemigos - aquí reencontrándome con mis compañeros, le dijo a su novia señalando con la cabeza a Blaise que ni por enterado se dio por estar observando a la castaña curvilínea que tenía el pelirrojo abrazada firmemente por la cintura.  
- Zabinni cuanto tiempo, saludo la castaña fríamente y solo por educación al pelinegro que al momento de escuchar su tono de voz la reconoció de inmediato  
- Si Granger cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado? Por lo visto no del todo mal, acompañando esto con una mirada sumamente seductora, -pero lástima que te sigas juntando con esta clase de personas, señalando al pelirrojo con un movimiento de cabeza y sin dar tiempo a que le respondieran agrego, -con permiso pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer, y diciendo esto se marcho del lugar.

Se dirigía a su primera clase donde le presentarían a su compañero para los siguientes dos años, al inefable con el que aria su proyecto, en el camino iba pensando en cómo había pasado sus vacaciones en unas islas del Caribe con su amigo Malfoy, extrañaba a su amigo pero sobretodo extrañaba estar de vacaciones; de verdad que esa escuela era muy estresante y pensar que apenas había sido solo el comienzo lo desanimaba bastante. Tal vez Malfoy tendría razón y debería dedicarse a los negocios como él, ahora que le habían devuelto su fortuna no tendría ni que esforzarse en trabajar si así lo deseaba, pero no, algo dentro de él le decía que no podía abandonar la carrera así como así, que tenía que ser fuerte y que tenía que terminar costara lo que le costara. No le daría gusto a nadie de saber que él no había podido con el paquete…  
-Ni creas Weasley que serás el único auror, no eres el único que sabe cómo defenderse…y por su orgullo entro a clase.

-Buenos días a todos, saludo un profesor de semblante serio que nada le pedía a Snape en cuanto a poner disciplina en su aula. -Hoy es el primer día de clase donde conocerán y trabajaran con el compañero que tendrán los próximos dos años, es muy importante que trabajen en equipo ya que de este proyecto depende si terminen su carrera como aurores, y dicho esto prosigo a nombrar las parejas.

Y nombro a todos (que en realidad no eran mucho) y al final (por el apellido) le toco a Zabinni quien la verdad había estado pensando en otras cosas que no reparo en quien era la única persona que faltaba de los inefables aparte de él…

-Sr. Zabinni como ya abra deducido a usted le toca trabajar con la srita. Granger, y dicho esto el profesor siguió con la clase hasta que Zabinni salió de su estado de shock

-Disculpe profesor pero ¿como a dicho?, el profesor lo volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos  
- dije señor Zabinni que en su último año tendrán que terminar su proyecto comprobándolo según sea en lo que estén trabajando…  
- no profesor no me refería a eso- interrumpió Blaise -le preguntaba ¿con quién dijo que me había tocado? Es que creo que no le entendí...-dijo lo más fríamente posible y sin dejar de verlo  
-Ah, no sabía que tuviera problemas de comprensión- a este comentarios todos sus compañeros rieron, bueno casi todos porque cierta castaña permanecía callada -pero le repetiré una vez mas y ponga atención porque será la última- y revisando sus listas y sin voltear a verlo continuo, -su compañera será la srita. Granger- y el profesor continuo con su clase como si nunca lo hubieran interrumpido y así termino la clase y todos salieron a excepción de dos personas

-Disculpe profesor puedo hablar con usted un momento- dijo una castaña tímidamente pero reflejando seguridad en sus palabras  
- Dígame srita. Granger, pero lo mas rápido que pueda que tengo prisa- respondió el profesor mientras guardaba sus cosas  
-lo que pasa profesor es que yo no puedo trabajar con Zabinni  
- a ¿no?- enarco una ceja  
-no, es que vera, él y yo tenemos problemas desde que estábamos en el colegio y …  
- Mire srita. que bien que me dice eso-por un momento la castaña sintió alivio -ahora con mayor razón tendrá que trabajar con el…  
-Pero…  
- Pero nada srita., o ¿usted tiene algún inconveniente Sr. Zabinni?- pregunto el profesor a la persona que estaba detrás de Hermione  
- No profesor yo no tengo ningún problema- con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y sin mirar a la castaña quien lo fulminaba con la mirada  
- Bien está decidido y no quiero volver a hablar del tema, ni escuchar ningún tipo de comentario de sus compañeros ni ninguna discusión o pelea entre ustedes ¿Entendido?  
- Entendido- respondieron ambos sin muchas ganas  
Y así salió el profesor del aula dejándolos solos… 

Draco:  
Se que hace menos de tres días que hable contigo pero estoy desesperado, me ha pasado algo terrible, recuerdas lo que te dije de mi proyecto, bueno pues mi pareja será la insufrible-traga-libros-ratón de biblioteca-me creo perfecta-Hermione Granger, ¿lo puedes creer? Mi mala suerte está en su apogeo y ni se te ocurra decirme que me salga de aquí y que me vaya a tu empresa por que ahora menos que nunca puedo hacer eso, le demostrare a esa que puedo hacer las cosas mejor que ella, que no es la única que sabe trabajar, le quitare esos aires de suficiencia, eso te lo aseguro y tal vez le quite algo mas, deberías de ver como se puso la insufrible esa esta como quiere, con decirte que ni siquiera la reconocí. Lo único bueno de todo esto es haber visto la cara de la comadreja al enterarse que yo iba a ser el compañero de su detestable novia.  
Bueno espero que todo esté bien en la empresa, aun no me creo que hayas decidido quedarte en América, digo no me quejo de las americanas son muy amables pero no ay nada como el hogar. Cuídate hermano y deséame suerte.

B. Zabinni

10 meses después….

-Granger ¿estas son todas tus cosas?  
- Si Blaise y ya te dije que me digas Hermione que no me gusta esa formalidad contigo- le dijo a modo de regaño pero mostrándole una radiante sonrisa  
-hay Hermione lo siento pero es la costumbre, y si no te gustaran formalidades conmigo hubieras aceptado que tomáramos solo un cuarto en el hotel- le dijo sensualmente y acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña  
- basta Blaise- dijo arrojándole una almohada al pelinegro que ya estaba cerca de ella y con los brazos extendidos en forma de abrazo -bien sabes que no aceptare eso, ya mejor apúrate que se nos hace tarde..  
-mmm… oye y ¿no vendrán Potter y Weasley a despedirse de ti?- pregunto solo por hacer conversación, Hermione quien había salido del cuarto haber que más le faltaba regreso a ver la cara de su amigo y compañero con una sonrisa en su cara pero poniendo cara de curiosidad  
- ¿Por qué preguntas Blaise?, ¿acaso tu también quieres despedirte de ellos?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa  
- ¡claro que no!- contesto alarmado pensando en la sola idea de que algún día fuera a ser así-sabes bien que si trato de llevarme bien con ellos es por ti Hermione, que si no, los seguiría llamando cara rajada y comadreja- poniendo cara de niño enojado -además yo solo preguntaba por qué se supone que son tus amigos y creí que se iban a despedir de ti…  
- Pues claro que se van a despedir de mi tonto, solo que nos veremos en el aeropuerto…  
- Aun no entiendo cómo me convenciste de ir en ese artefacto muggle -se cruzo de brazos y volteo a ver a su compañera  
-S e llama avión- con una sonrisa radiante -y aceptaste solo por mostrarle a Ron que a ti no te deben miedo- contesto divertida  
- pues es que a mí no me dan miedo- dijo no muy convencido  
-conmigo no disimules que sé muy bien que te dan pavor- dijo la castaña entre risas  
- No es eso, es solo que no comprendo como los muggles pueden volar en esa cosa- contesto entre apenado y afligido por tener que hacerlo él también -no entiendo como a Draco le gusta viajar de manera muggle- comento mas para sí mismo, pero dicho comentario no paso desapercibida para la castaña  
- ¿A Malfoy le gusta viajar de manera muggle?- pregunto sin creérsela  
- ee… pues si- no sabía que decir, sabia que a su amigo no le gustaba que se llevara bien con Hermione, porque si bien ya no tenía esos estúpidos prejuicios con los hijos de muggles, ella no dejaba de ser la insufrible-sabelotodo-amiga de San Potter. Hermione vio la expresión de su amigo, sabía que a él no le gustaba hablar de Malfoy con ella  
- y ¿Malfoy que piensa de que te vayas a Egipto conmigo todas las vacaciones y el año escolar que entra?- pregunto con tristeza, no sabía por qué le causaba esa sensación que Blaise la pasara mal porque el engreído de su amigo no la aceptara como amiga de este  
-pues no tendría por que decir algo- dijo distraídamente sin verla a los ojos  
- mmm…- fue lo que contesto Hermione volteando a su maleta y poniendo en ella unas cosas que le faltaban, Blaise se dio cuenta de esto y la vio y vio algo que ya había visto en su cara cuando hablaban de Malfoy: tristeza y no sabía porque pero a él eso no le gustaba  
- ya Hermione no pasa nada, él sabe que tu eres mi mejor amiga- cosa que jamás le había dicho textualmente a la castaña y esta al escucharlo se alegro -y que vamos a ir a Egipto por el proyecto, no te niego que se decepciono porque no nos vemos desde navidad y la verdad él y yo siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, él es como mi hermano, pero eso no impide que a ti también te quiera- cosa que tampoco había mencionado  
-¿osea que vas conmigo a Egipto solo por el proyecto eee?- cambiando de tema para alegrar a su amigo y asiéndose la ofendida  
- claro Granger ¿qué pensabas?- dijo hablándole fríamente, pero con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y sus ojos destellando cariño -que iba contigo por tu cara bonita- acercándose de nuevo a ella y mirándola significativamente -o por tu bonito cuerpo, o por que eras la bruja más brillante….  
- ya Blaise- dijo roja por tanto cumplido mientras se alejaba de él -si sigues diciendo eso me la voy a creer- dijo mientras Blaise se acercaba mas y ella se topaba con la pared sin poder huir  
- pues ya era hora, tengo mucho tiempo tratando de que lo aceptes- mientras se acercaba y ponía sus manos a los costado de la castaña que no se lo veía venir  
-¿qué haces?- pregunto temerosa de que este la fuera a besar pero en ese instante su pregunta fue contestada –jajaja… Blaise… suel…ta…me… por…favor- mientras forcejeaba y reía inconteniblemente porque su amigo le estaba asiendo cosquillas  
Y así después de un rato de seguir bromeando, recogiendo cosas que le faltaban a la castaña y platicando animadamente llego la hora de irse al mentado aeropuerto y partir para Egipto…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mundo muy lejos, en otro continente en un edificio altísimo de una gran ciudad de América un joven guapísimo estaba sentado dándole la espalda a su escritorio y observando por el gran ventanal que tenía enfrente las luces que la ciudad que se apreciaban y volteo al cielo y distinguió un avión que pasaba por encima y recordó a cierto amigo que tenia al otro lado del mundo y que de seguro estaría viajando en esos momentos para Egipto con una de sus enemigas de la infancia, sonrío ante lo ridículo que sonaba eso y decidió seguir revisando los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, pero algo no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza…

-Tal vez sea momento de regresar a casa… pensó en voz alta


	2. 1De reencuentros y regresos

**Hola pues aqui esta el primer capitulo de esta historia espero que les agrade y me dejen un comentario**

**los personajes no me perteneces, solo las locuras que pasen en esta historia...**

**1.- De reencuentros y regresos**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando los últimos pendientes que tenía en su oficina, faltaban 10 minutos para las seis; normalmente él a esa hora iría de camino a su casa para descansar, pero ese no había sido un día fácil, no claro que no. Había llegado puntual a su trabajo como siempre pero se había entretenido más de la cuenta con unos nuevos inversionistas de su empresa de importaciones que le habían quitado su preciosos tiempo por la mañana, obligándolo a saltarse el almuerzo, esperaba que se llegaran las cinco para retirarse, pero lo que no tenía contemplado era que por la tarde llegaría un gran cargamento de plumas exóticas del Caribe que estaban retrasadas desde hacía una semana y que por lo tanto el tendría que supervisar; eso le llevo casi toda la tarde, así que en estos momentos se encontraba cansado, hambriento y de muy mal humor revisando lo que el creyó seria su único trabajo del día, y en eso estaba cuando su asistente lo interrumpió...  
-Draco aquí hay un joven que dice ser tu amigo- una mujer mayor, elegante, de pelo corto y con andar seguro entro como si nada al despacho del rubio  
-Yo no tengo amigos Lizz- el rubio sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista le contesto y siguió como si nada, pero antes de que la mujer replicara una tercera voz se escucho  
-¿A no? entonces ¿que se supone que soy yo? -Blaise miraba desde la puerta a su viejo amigo que lo miraba con cara de incredulidad; Lizz aprovecho el momento de confusión de su jefe para salir de ahí, pero enseguida el rubio se recompuso y soltó  
-¿Tu qué haces aquí?, ¿No se supone que deberías estar en Egipto desenterrando momias?- pregunto con mas acides de lo que hubiera querido, pero como su moreno amigo lo conocía desde siempre no se dio por ofendido aunque no respondió fácilmente a sus preguntas  
-¿Así es como recibes al único amigo que te queda?, mira que tienes que cuidarme que te me voy eee- dijo de manera burlesca  
-A mi no me vengas con amenazas que el que cancelo la última vez que nos íbamos de vacaciones fuiste tú, aun no me creo que pasaste de mi por tu "amiguita" la Granger esa- la voz de Draco sonó con tal grado de reproche que su amigo no aguanto la risa y pronto le riño -Deja de actuar como novia celosa Draco que no va contigo, mejor dame un abrazo que hace mas de un año que no nos vemos- Blaise hizo ademan de acercarse pero Draco retrocedió  
-No cabe duda que estar tanto tiempo con la insufrible te ha hecho maricon- reflexiono mientras lo miraba desconfiado -pero bueno si sigue como la recuerdo quien no prefiere hacerse marica- reflexiono como ablando consigo mismo; ante esto Blaise torció el gesto y prosiguió -Pues no sabes ni lo que dices Hermione esta preciosa y tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a llamarla nada- dijo siséate el moreno  
-valla valla valla, ¿Hermione?, ¿preciosa?- recito como si le diera asco y expresando incredulidad hasta por los poros -creo que esas palabras no son afines amigo, o ¿es que ya perdiste el sentido común? o ¿tal vez el sentido del gusto?- el moreno le lanzo una mirada de odio que a cualquiera hubiera hecho retroceder pero no a Draco; este en lugar de eso se lanzo a reír y lo miro como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura, si bien no estaba de acuerdo con que su mejor amigo, su casi hermano se amigara con la insufrible esa ya habían "conversado" en varias ocasiones y el sabia que esta vez se había excedido así que decidió suavizar la tención un poco  
-Bueno Blaise y ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?- una cosa era que supiera que se paso y otra muy diferente que lo reconociera así como así, pero como Zabinni lo conocía a la perfección supo que su cambio de tema se debía a su "arrepentimiento"; si así se le podía llamar  
-Mira MALFOY más que nada vengo por ti- recalcando su apellido le dejo saber que seguía molesto pero esto no le importo al blondo lo que más le llamo la atención fue la última parte...  
-¿Por mi?, valla que estas marica, ya no podías vivir sin mí, bueno la verdad no te culpo  
-No seas idiota- lo interrumpió Blaise -perdón no puedo pedir imposibles- se autocorrigió—pero no vengo para verte a ti, sino que vengo por ti para llevarte de regreso a casa- explico esto como si le diera la hora, mientras tomaba asiento enfrente del escritorio de Draco subiendo los pies a esté sabiendo que eso molestaría aun mas al rubio  
-¿cómo que llevarme a casa? por si no lo sabes yo vivo aquí, lo que significa que aquí esta mi casa.- dijo el blondo muy serio mientras empujaba los pies de su amigo lejos de su carísimo escritorio de roble negro labrado por duendes  
-Hay Draco ¡por Merlín!, bien sabes que este lugar por muy agradable que te parezca no es tu hogar- alego el moreno tranquilamente mientras volvía a subir los pies en el escritorio del blondo aprovechando que este estaba de espaldas mirando por el hermoso ventanal de su oficina...

Draco sabia a lo que se refería su amigo, el muchas veces había pensado que quería volver a su país a su gran mansión, y sobretodo quería que las cosas fueran como antes; quería él ser como antes para que no le importara nada y poder volver como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero las experiencias de la vida lo habían hecho madurar y estaba consciente que difícilmente la gente lo volvería a ver como un ser superior en todo aspecto, a decir verdad se conformaba con que al regresar lo dejaran en paz, que solo lo dejaran vivir como a él le gustaba pasando desapercibido, algo imposible tratándose de Draco Malfoy. Estuvieron platicando unos momentos más en la oficina hasta que el estomago del blondo recordó que no había ingerido alimentos desde muy temprano esa mañana así que poniéndose al día en sus respectivas vidas avanzaron por la ciudad hasta llegar a un exclusivo restaurante donde solo con reservación de una semana de anticipación te recibían; pero claro era Draco Malfoy y ese era prácticamente su restaurante...

-Hermione haber repíteme ¿cómo fue eso del encantamiento que utilizaste para localizar esas cosas que dices?- pregunto Ron Weasley despistadamente, con lo que consiguió que la castaña pusiera los ojos en blanco...  
-Hay Ron lo idiota nunca se te quitara- y esa fue Ginny, la pequeña Weasley al rescate de su amiga -mejor olvídate de momias, faraones, tumbas y esas cosas-añadió haciendo un movimiento despectivo con su mano, como alejando una molesta mosca -mejor cuéntanos ¿cómo te fue con tu sexy serpiente?- el comentario de la alegre pelirroja fue recibido por un carraspeo de su enfadado novio, una cara de exasperación de su hermano y una sonrisa cansina de su amiga  
-Ginny ¡por Merlín!, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Blaise no es más que un buen amigo?  
-Bueno eso no te lo discuto, pero no me puedes negar que ese morenazo esta como quiere-la irreverente pelirroja sonrío maliciosamente, mientras su hermano la mataba con la y mirada y Harry bueno el no se pudo quedar callado claro…  
-¡Ya, no!, no me agrada que hagas ese tipo de comentarios enfrente de mí, ¡respétame!- esto más que molestar a la desvergonzada de su novia consiguió otra reacción  
-¿Sabes que te ves tan sexy cuando te pones celosos?- pregunto con un brillo maligno en los ojos y se le hecho encima literalmente y de la manera más indecorosa que pudo haber hecho; toda la gente del pequeño café, en el que se encontraban cerca del ministerio; los observo entre indignados y morbosos a la vez, cuando se imaginaron ver al "niño que vivió" héroe de la nación y actual jefe del departamento de aurores-fuerzas especiales en semejante espectáculo. Por otro lado la castaña se sintió extremadamente incomoda y decidió ir al tocador, mientras que a Ron se le habían coloreado las orejas y después de unos minutos no pudo aguantar más  
-¿Pueden conseguir una habitación?- la pareja se separo (bueno Harry se quito de encima a la pequeña criatura que intentaba comerle los labios), Ginny de mala gana y Harry un poco abrumado por la efusividad de su novia y sonrojado por ser el centro de atención.  
-Valla Ron yo no creí que tuvieras tan buenas ideas- comento su hermana un poco irritada pero tomándole la palabra ya que acto seguido tomo la mano de su novio y su bolso y se dispuso a arrastrarlo hasta encontrar una habitación donde pudieran terminar lo que apenas habían tratado de iniciar en muy mal lugar; solo cuando llegaron a la puerta la pelirroja volteo para decir  
-¡Dile a Hermione que nos vemos después!- y así desaparecieron de la vista del pelirrojo que aun no asimilaba la situación; cuando la castaña volvió su amigo le conto lo sucedido y se dispusieron a salir de ahí

-¿a dónde vas?- le pregunto a su amiga  
-A mi casa, rente un departamento no muy lejos de aquí. Ya sabes algo pequeño pero cerca de mi trabajo.  
-Valla no puedo creer que ya vallamos a trabajar juntos; tenía mucho tiempo que deseaba volver a verte todos los días- al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo un poco ya que lo último se le salió sin querer, así que trato de no ser tan evidente -bueno ya sabes así como cuando estábamos en el colegio; los tres juntos de nuevo, será divertido.  
La castaña que se había incomodado un poco pero decidió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado eso y como si su amigo la hubiera convencido de su mal intento de arreglar lo dicho.  
Empezaron a caminar sin decir ni una sola palabra, ella caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba emocionada por su nuevo y merecido trabajo, se sentía feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos de toda la vida, pero se sentía rara; apenas hacia un día que había vuelto de Egipto y se había separado de su rastrero amigo, como ella solía llamarle; pero sentía que le hacía falta, se había acostumbrado tanto a él que no se había dado cuenta de que realmente le encantaba pasar tiempo con él; le gustaban sus atrevimientos con ella, sus insinuaciones y sus atenciones. Pasaron varios minutos, ella se dirigía sin darse cuenta a su casa y el pelirrojo a su lado solo la seguía por inercia sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones.  
Cuando llegaron a la entrada de su edificio se dio cuenta que seguía acompañada y algo en su mente, que no supo bien que era; la hizo detenerse y no permitir que su acompañante subiera. La verdad a pesar de todos esos años que habían pasado desde que ellos habían terminado las cosas nunca volvieron a ser igual así que con toda la pena del mundo volteo a verlo y decidió hablar...  
-Este, pues, gracias por acompañarme- le soltó así como así, pero claro que su despistado amigo no entendió la indirecta así que tuvo que ser un poco menos sutil -Bueno Ron la verdad es que estoy cansada por el viaje así que creo que será mejor que nos veamos otro día- el pelirrojo se decepciono un poco, pues en todo el trayecto había estado pensando que tal vez y solo tal vez si se sinceraba con su amiga ella le perdonaría lo que antaño le había hecho, siempre había guardado la esperanza de que ella de verdad lo perdonara y le diera otra oportunidad; pero por lo visto no sería ese día  
-Claro, claro descansa, al fin que nos veremos todos los días ¿no?- cosa que menciono como auto consolación, y que por otra parte no entusiasmaba a la castaña para nada...  
-Si nos veremos , por ahí- forzando una sonrisa, entro en el edificio dejando atrás a su amigo pelirrojo que varios años atrás la había dañado mucho...

**No deberia subir esta historia cuando no puedo publicar de la otra! pero esta es la primera que escribi y le tengo mucho cariño por lo mismo, tengo aproximadamente 10 capitulos hechos asi que tratare de subir frecuentemente, solo estoy en edicion de algunas cosas por que por ser la primera tiene algunas cosas que quiero cambiar. Si les gusta o no aganmelo saber **

**xoxo**

**chary**


	3. 2 de aclaraciones y decisiones

_**Bueno otro capitulo de esta historia**_

_**Nada de lo que reconoscan es mio**_

_**3.-De aclaraciones y decisiones**_

_Ha pasado una semana desde que llegue a Londres, y desde que Blaise me dejo por ir a ver a su traslucido y odioso amigo. La verdad no me puedo quejar de mi regreso, bueno si ahora que recuerdo si hay algo que ha cambiado y que no solo no me gusta sino que me desespera y en demasía, y eso tiene nombre y apellido: Ron Weasley. Y es que la verdad a cumplido su amenaza de estar pegado a mi todo el tiempo y es desesperante asfixiante y agg horrible, bueno tal vez exagero, vale que el chico es bueno y hay veces que me parece muy lindo, pero es que es muy mmm... como decirlo... empalagosa y patéticamente soso... si no hay palabra más correcta que esa (bueno puritano también se le acerca un poco). Digo no es que yo sea una libertina que anda de cama en cama ni nada de eso, pero este tiempo que he convivido con una verdadera serpiente me ha ayudado (y sobretodo me he acostumbrado) ha tratar con personas como decirlo mmm.. un tanto más abiertas de mente y no tan espantadizos... Por otra parte algo que me encanta es el lugar donde voy a trabajar; quien iba a decir que iba a terminar trabajando en la misma oficina que mis amigos, y eso que estudiamos diferentes carreras, pero como seremos parte del escuadrón especial que prepararan pues inefables y aurores tendremos que trabajar juntos; y lo más sorprendente de todo esto es que mi jefe inmediato será ni más ni menos que mi amigo de la infancia Harry Potter. Si lo sé, las vueltas que dan la vida; quien diría que ese niño tímido y que alguna vez estuvo lleno de inseguridades es ahora mi próximo jefe, todo un hombre, guapísimo (no esta demás decirlo), atrevido, espontaneo y lo mejor de todo con una novia loquísima que lo ama y con la que estoy casi segura pretende formar una familia. Otra cosa que me sorprendió fue encontrar a una Luna muy extrovertida y más relajada de lo normal, al día siguiente que llegue y fui al café donde la ninfómana de Ginny y su novio me dieron el plantón para ir a dárselo nos encontramos (como disculpa de Ginny) en un bar (cosa que me extraño), Luna, Ginny, Issabel (amiga de Ginny) y yo, donde comprobé que la muchachita despistada y rara había desaparecido, sus ojos aun conservan un rastro de su aire soñador pero este se ha mesclado con un tinte travieso que le hace contraste con esa cara de ángel que se carga. Nos divertimos mucho esa noche hablamos de muchas cosas, de los ligues que hemos tenido en todo este tiempo, de nuestras respectivas carreras, de algunos de nuestros ex compañeros del colegio, la verdad cotilleamos un montón. Para el final de esa noche todas estábamos un poco más alegre de lo que debíamos y Luna haciendo gala de una experiencia que realmente no sabía que tenia fue la primera que ligo, pero eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió sino el cómo ligo, eso fue sorprendente..._

En eso estaba Hermione muy entretenida escribiendo en su querido y valioso diario cuando escucho que la puerta del lugar que les estaban acondicionando como oficina se habría, Hermione se asusto y se apuro a ocultar su diario, apenas le dio tiempo de ponerlo de bajo de unos papeles cuando...

-Hola herms!- saludo una efusiva rubia mientras le daba un abrazo -Vengo por ti para ir a comer y no acepto un no por respuesta.  
-Esta bien- dijo la castaña mostrándole una sincera sonrisa- esa chica le caía muy bien -solo déjame acomodar unas cosas para poder salir sin pendiente- la rubia solo asintió mientras miraba el lugar lleno de cajas.  
-Por mientras por qué no te adelantas y así puedes saludar a Ron- le comento ya que quería un poco de privacidad para guardar bien su diario  
-Claro, te espero en el pasillo- concedió la rubia no muy convencida.

Hermione se apuro a ordenar los papeles que tenía en el escritorio tomo su diario y decidió que era más seguro dejarlo en la oficina así que lo guardo en el ultimo cajón de su escritorio cerrado con un muy buen hechizo de protección que había aprendido en su viaje (n/a -se dedica a eso recuerdan). Minutos después iba camino a un restaurante que había al otro lado de la ciudad y que según Luna era un muy buen lugar para comer.

-Zabinni ya te dije que no tengo intenciones de regresar- dijo siseantemente un rubio algo exasperado-Ya déjalo por la paz  
-Vamos Draco bien sabes que tienes que regresar tarde o temprano, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora?

Iban caminando del estacionamiento del edificio de Draco a su oficina, el rubio caminaba muy deprisa como tratando de dejar atrás a su amigo, pero este no se daba por vencido...

-Mira Draco yo creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para que reaparezcas en la sociedad inglesa, a estas alturas, después de estos tres años que has desaparecido, muchos se deben de preguntar "¿Por qué el distinguido hijo de mortífagos Draco Malfoy ha desaparecido tanto tiempo? y sobre todo ahora que su apuesto amigo a regresado por la puerta grande convertido en el mejor auror de su generación, que trabajara en las fuerzas especiales, codo a codo con el gran "San Potter"; ¿Acaso estarán peleados por la decisión del irresistible moreno a deslindarse completamente de las artes oscuras?"-dijo teatralmente el moreno, mientras el rubio se preguntaba si solo jugaba o en verdad pensaba las ridiculeces que estaba diciendo -ya imagino yo todas las especulaciones que se estarán haciendo acerca de ti...

Para el termino del monologo de Blaise ya estaban en la oficina de Draco sentados uno enfrente del otro, el rubio mostraba una sonrisa triste que no paso desapercibida por su amigo; y esté entendió que estaba a punto de escuchar la verdadera razón por la que no quería regresar...

-Blaise las cosas no son así de sencillas; créeme que lo que la gente piense o no de mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo; estoy acostumbrado a que la gente haga especulaciones a mi alrededor acerca de lo que soy y de lo que pienso, eso ya no me sorprende ni me interesa... pero...- no sabía porque le decía eso a Blaise siempre habían sido amigos y había mucha confianza, pero abrirse con las personas por mas Blaise que fuera nunca había sido su fuerte  
-¿Pero?- le apuro el moreno  
-Pero la verdad es que yo no tengo a que regresar, entiéndelo Blaise; a mí no me queda nada ahí, ¿a que regreso?- y al ver que su amigo iba a protestar continuo- y no me digas que tu ya regresaras y que podemos vivir en tu mansión y que no se qué tantas cosas me has venido diciendo esta semana por que la verdad no creo que sea lo mejor, sí, aunque pongas esa cara de incredulidad no lo es. Tu ya tienes tu vida allá, tienes tu carrera, tus amigos; aunque algunos no me agraden, tu trabajo, toda tu vida esta allá, pero ¿yo?, yo no y la verdad no me convence ir a incomodar tu vida, no entiendes que como tú ya lo dijiste la gente no espera verte con un hijo de mortífagos...  
-No te contradigas Draco, me acabas de decir que no te importa lo que diga la gente de ti ¿no?, ¿entonces?

Blaise se encontraba realmente molesto por lo que había dicho su blondo amigo -¿tú crees que a mí me afecta eso? ¡por Merlín!, que mala memoria tienes, porque por si no lo recuerdas al que le confiscaron casi un año todos sus bienes fue a mi- A este punto Blaise se encontraba de pie inclinado sobre el escritorio mirando a su fijamente a los ojos de su amigo -¿ya no recuerdas que mi padre también fue mortífagos?, o ¡tal vez ya te olvidaste que muchas veces nos castigaron juntos por defendernos mutuamente!- trato de tranquilizarse y se alejo para dar vueltas por la oficina mientras su amigo lo observaba desde su asiento cabizbajo -No lo entiendo Malfoy, se que nuestra amistad no es... bueno como decirlo; no vamos pregonando por ahí nuestros sentimientos ni pensamientos; somos fríos por naturaleza y sabemos ocultar muy bien nuestras emociones- sonrío con nostalgia — Pero sé que si necesitas algo, que si necesitas a alguien yo voy a estar ahí, si es necesario moriría por ti, y sé que tu también lo harías, no es necesario decirlo para saberlo. Ahora quiero que entiendas que tu eres mi hermano, eres la única familia que me queda y quiero que estés cerca, no solo por mi sino también por ti...- Blaise salió de la oficina dejando a un impactado rubio, como había mencionado su amigo ellos no eran así, nunca habían andado con sensiblerías ni nada de eso, eso era para los débiles, solo recordaba una ocasión en donde los dos se habían derrumbado y se habían ayudado mutuamente a levantarse: La muerte de sus padres. Pero ahí se encontraba el sentado viendo la puerta por donde había salido su amigo y se dio cuenta que todo lo que él había dicho era cierto, ellos eran hermanos y él hecho de que no eran de la misma sangre, hacia más fuerte su conexión, porque ellos habían decidido que así fuera, nadie se los había impuesto.

Por un momento se dejo imaginar cómo sería su regreso, que haría llegando a Londres, a su mansión, a su hogar, y le gusto, muy a su pesar le gusto...

gracias por leer! espero que les este gustando la historia, si es asi haganmelo saber! y si no pues tambien.

saludos

chary


	4. 3 de comidas y desmayos

_**4.- De comidas y desmayos**_

Luna se encontraba revolviendo desganadamente su sopa, estaba sentada en un acogedor restaurante esperando que su amiga volviera del tocador. Pensaba en lo bien que se la pasaba con la castaña y lo mucho que le agradaba que dejara de ser una "santurrona" cuando alguien le toco el hombro para que se diera vuelta, y ahí lo vio parado frente a ella con una sonrisa radiante y una mirada cálida y amable fija en ella.  
-¡Chris! ¡Qué alegría verte!- exclamo una sorprendida rubia y se lanzo a los brazos del muchacho que tenía enfrente -Pensé que te habías regresado a América –este le sonrió y cuando se disponía a responderle algo o mas bien alguien le llamo la atención.

Hermione estaba en el tocador estaba pasando una tarde muy amena con su rubia amiga pero algo le incomodaba, sentía que no debía estar en ese lugar. No había querido decirle nada a Luna por que al parecer ese era su lugar favorito, sin contar que habían tenido que atravesar prácticamente toda la ciudad en auto por que la rubia había insistido en que quería llevarla en su nuevo juguetito muggle; habían ordenado y cuando decidió que no aguantaría esa extraña sensación que sentía se disculpo con su amiga y se encamino al servicio; pero era tal su malestar que no logro ni siquiera entrar, llego a una pequeña salita que estaba fuera de los servicios y se sentó en uno de los sofás; de repente sintió un fuerte mareo, se sentía extraña, no le dolía nada pero tenía una sensación de desasosiego, sentía que algo estaba mal; sintió desvanecerse y todo se hizo oscuro. No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando una luz incandescente se empezó a colar por sus parparos cerrados y se vio en la necesidad de abrir los ojos. Examino todo alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el restaurante aquel; si no que se hallaba recostada en un mueble, en una habitación muy amplia que parecía ser una biblioteca pues las paredes estaban tapizadas por estanterías de libros. Se observo desde sus manos, que sentía pesadas debido a todas las alhajas que en ella lucían, el elegante vestido de holanes que se le ajustaba al cuerpo y que casi no le permitía acomodarse en el sillón y sintió que se le dificultaba respirar debido a este pero la voz de un hombre le llamo.  
-_Disculpe señora, el señor O'Connel lo espera en el salón_- Hermione miro al hombre sorprendida, el era un hombre mayor, con un porte erguido que lo hacía ver más alto, una calva prominente y un semblante extremadamente serio; vestía un tarje de esos que salen en películas antiguas y por lo que entendió el era como una especie de ¿mayordomo?  
_-¿Mi marido está en casa?- _Su tono sonaba extremadamente frio y sin ningún sentimiento, había hablado sin pensarlo, su voz salió como si fuera autónoma a sus pensamientos, ella quiso preguntar quién era y donde estaba, en cambio su voz pregunto por un marido que ella estaba segurísima que no existía  
-_No señora; el Sr. se encuentra en los viñedos_- Contesto el hombre en un tono más confidencial, casi un susurro ininteligible...  
-_Muy bien Thomas, retírate_.- de nuevo esa voz fría que no le pertenecía contesto por ella –_Y no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo_. –agrego sin ver al hombre que se iba de la habitación.

Hermione se sintió confundida sus piernas empezaron a moverse por sí solas, su andar era resuelto, caminaba erguida por lo que le pareció una inmensa mansión que ella no conocía de nada. Pensó que se perdería pero por lo visto sus piernas sabían hacia donde se dirigían por que pronto llego a una enorme puerta y la abrió. Adentro su único habitante volteo súbitamente a verla y ella en ese momento sintió unas tremendas ganas de lanzársele encima; realmente era anormal el sentimiento de deseo que el con su sola presencia le despertaba, sus ojos miel viajaron por el hombre de tez apiñonada, cabellos castaño obscuro y rizados, se detuvo en su rostro; para ella se veía perfecto, con su nariz recta, sus labios gruesos y curvados en una sonrisa amable pero a la vez seductora. El la veía con sus orbes castaños con destellos dorados y verdes que los hacían irrepetibles, irradiaban paz y por un momento Hermione se dejo arrastrar por ellos; sin embargo sus manos se apresuraron a sacar su varita de una bolsa oculta que tenía en el vestido y Hermione por un momento pensó que atacaría al hombre que tenía enfrente pero en vez de eso le lanzo un hechizo no verbal a la puerta para que nadie entrara y escuchara lo que ahí se hablaría...  
- _Christopher ¿que haces aquí?- _pregunto medio reprochando, medio angustiada -_Si Alexandre se entera te matara y me quitara a Nathan_ –continuo más desesperada mientras se acercaba a él.  
-_No puedo dejarte Cassie, entiéndeme yo te amo_- dijo en tono de suplica mientras le acariciaba el rostro con su suave mano pero ella se lo impidió  
-_No Christopher; acepta que lo nuestro se murió cuando me case con Alexandre_- insistió la castaña mas alterada y tratando de que el hombre entendiera sus razones, pero este no se daría por vencido...  
-_No entiéndeme tu a mí, nosotros nos amamos Cassie, si no te hubieran obligado a casarte con ese mal nacido_- pero no pudo continuar porque una voz grave y fría los asusto...  
-_Cassandra, ¿Donde estas?_- En ese momento Hermione sintió mucha angustia, su respiración se hacía mucho mas rápida y dificultosa, volvió a sentir mareos y de nuevo todo se hizo negro.

Despertó sentada en el sillón del restaurante, un mesero se había acercado para ver si estaba bien pues solo la había visto desvanecerse, pero como estaba sentada no se había golpeado solo había quedado recostada en el sillón; cuando por fin despertó le comento que tenía más de cinco minutos tratando de despertarla y que como no reaccionaba el estaba a punto de avisar a su acompañante, ella se apresuro a levantarse y le aseguro que estaba bien que solo había sido un mareo. Después de convencer al mesero que ella podía regresar sola a la mesa donde Luna la esperaba se encamino a esta y estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio la figura de su amiga de pie y con un hombre que a ella se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Se acerco hasta quedar detrás de su amiga y se paralizo cuando unos orbes castaños con pequeños destellos dorados y verdes quedaron fijos en ella, no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos...  
-¡Hermione!- exclamo nada delicadamente su amiga  
-¿Que…que pasa ...Luna?- expreso la castaña una vez fue consciente de donde estaba y con quien  
-te llame como tres veces y no me contestabas- aclaro extrañada la rubia  
-Lo siento Luna me distraje- contesto la castaña más segura y volviéndose completamente hacia su amiga  
-Bueno te decía que te presento a un amigo; lo conocí en la universidad, vino el año pasado de intercambio, pero iba un año adelante que yo. Hermione el es Christopher- dijo la rubia sonriente y viendo a su amigo que le devolvía la mirada  
-Mucho gusto Hermione- El castaño volvió a dejar sus ojos estáticos en los de Hermione y esta experimento esa paz que había sentido minutos antes en su sueño o lo que quiera que fuera que haya sido...  
-Igualmente- Hermione le sonrió y estrecho la mano que este le ofrecía y fue casi instantáneo un cosquilleo que empezó en su mano se extendió por todo su cuerpo, junto con otro sentimiento que la había descolocado un poco: un deseo desenfrenadle y que le gritaba que se lanzara a los brazos del castaño que seguía sosteniendo su mano...

**Muy bien dejenme saber que les parecio! **

**chary**


End file.
